Terry Chaney
Terry Chaney was a victim of the Flight 180 aftermath and cheater of Death. She appeared only of the First Final Destination and was portrayed by Amanda Detmer. Biography Terry Chaney was the girlfriend of Carter Horton and fellow student of Mt. Abraham High School, the main public school of the Pennsylvanian town, which she lived in from 1984 to her death in 2000. She was killed by Death for escaping the Flight 180 explosion. Terry Chaney was minor friends with Alex Browning but the rest of those around her were killed on Flight 180. Terry Chaney separated from Carter on April 1, 2000 the day of her demise and only several minutes from death'sw final claim of her. Terry Chaney's grave is not shown but a memorial of all the flight 180 victims the latest deaths of their survivours are engraved on a tombstone in Restville Cemetery. Carter only hours away from his claim and Billy's death tries to etch via knife Terry's knife on the wall. Flight 180 Terry Chaney was originally supposed to die in Flight 180. She was seated next to Carter Horton and as many are pulled from the plane and killed befrore Terry dies second of the later to be survivors in the premonition of Alex Browning via the whole plane explosion. The fire carries forward from the front directly to her and Valerie Lewton. She was killed in the design directly after Todd Wagner who was killed befrore the explosion by a flying radio. Terry is steps into the aisle after hearing Alex's claim of the plane's explosion and stands witnessing Carter attempting to fight Alex. She is then pushed off the plane and was to take a later flight. Another teacher was originally supposed to stay but one was allowed back on and Valerie Lewton convinced him to return. Terry then was alerted to the actual explosion and was frightened of what had happened and of Alex Browning. Terry appears at the memorial serive for the Flight 180 and left a red rose the grave. Terry also comforts Alex out of sympathy for Carter's behaviour. The day following Todd's demise Terry separates from Carter claiming that she has moven forward and was sick of holding onto what has happened and his fear of death. She then met her final seconds after Mulholland Street Mt. Abraham beside the coffee shop which the group were ironically brought back together at. Death Terry Chaney while walking onto a road about to turn off and walk away after verbally attacking Carter after her leaving is hit by a bus carrying Katherine Jennings. It was the Mt. Abraham Public Transport Bus and Kat's cheat of death though she was origninally supposed to die at the Bed and Breakfast Gas Leak to kill all those inside. Terry was the connection following for Kat Jennings of Route 23. Articles of Terry are attached to the padded wall of Clear River's room of Stonybrook institution and he design discovered and documented by Alex Browning are made directly after Terry's demise which is realized by a television report of the supected cause of explosion. Terry Chaney articles are also seen on the internet upon Officer Thomas Burke's exploration itno death and Flight 180 especially the aftermath. One particulaqr photography capturing the after of the bus hitting Terry Chaney. Terry Chaney's connection to Kat Jennings is also confirmed by former survivour andf friend Clear Rivers. Terry Chaney's death left blood splatter on all the witnesses which were the other survivours of Flight 180: Boyfriend Carter Horton, The Rescuer Alex Browning, Teacher Valerie Lewton,Classmate William 'Billy' Hitchcock Carter's bullying victim and Clear Rivers faces. Category:Final Destination characters Category:Victims of Death Category:2000 deaths